Le bruit des Flammes
by Dying to Bleed
Summary: Luffy et son équipage se repose sur une île au large de Grand Line. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Ace les rejoint, et que les deux frères se retrouve seuls dans une chambre, avec un désir grandissant ? Piraterie / UR / PWP / Incest / Yaoi


**Titre : Le bruit des Flammes**

**Auteur **: Dying to Bleed

**Manga **: One Piece

**Disclaimer** : Eiichiro Oda

**Genre **: OS / Piraterie / UR / PWP / Incest / Yaoi

**Couple **: Ace x Luffy

**Rated** : M (présence de lemon)

* * *

**Le bruit des Flammes**

* * *

Cela va faire quelques jours que l'équipage du Thousand Sunny est amarré sur une petite Île de Grand Line. En effet, les mugiwaras attendent que le Log Pose soit rechargé pour atteindre leur prochaine destination. Heureusement, ils se sont arrêtés dans un village très hospitalier qui doit avoir l'habitude d'accueillir des pirates. Ils ont donc pris différentes chambres, seuls ou à deux selon les différentes affinités ; ainsi, nous avons Zorro et Sanji dans la même chambre, tout comme Nami et Robin qui sont très proches, sans dépasser le stade de la simple amitié. Le reste des membres de l'équipage possèdent chacun leur propre chambre.

Nous sommes en début d'après-midi, et suite à un repas très généreux en viande, chaque personne vogue à ses propres occupations ; Zorro et Robin dispute une partie d'échec, Nami accompagne Sanji faire des courses (pour surveiller les dépenses, et faire un peu de shopping), Chopper est avec ses derniers pour refaire le plein de médicaments, Brook invente une nouvelle chanson devant Franky, Ussop invente de nouvelles billes pour son lance-pierre, et Luffy part se promener dans la forêt pour digérer.

Le capitaine se balade tranquillement dans les bois lorsqu'il devient soudain aveugle. En effet, une main vient de lui bander les yeux, avant que le propriétaire ne lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Devine qui je suis.

- Ace !

Le jeune capitaine se retourne pour sauter dans les bras de son frère aîné. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis Alabasta et c'est plus qu'heureux qu'il lui saute dessus.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir petit frère, rigole Ace à moitié étouffé par les bras de son cadet.

- Tu m'as manqué !

Luffy se détache enfin, et interroge son frère sur sa venue sur cette petite île. Le plus grand raconte alors qu'il est là avec sa flotte afin de trouver de quoi ravitailler le bateau. En mettant pied à terre, il a croisé Ussop qui lui a indiqué, avec un sourire, que son capitaine élastique se trouvait dans la forêt. L'homme aux poings ardents s'est donc empressé de le rejoindre pour lui faire une surprise. Surprise qui est d'ailleurs très réussie.

Avec un sourire « made-in-Luffy », le plus jeune rigole en attrapant la main de son aîné pour se mettre courir.

- Regarde ce que j'ai découvert Ace, dit le petit-fils de Garp. Je trouve que cette partie de la forêt ressemble au mont Corvo, pas toi ?

En effet, les deux bruns se trouvent dans une petite clairière en face d'un mur de pierres ressemblant étrangement à celui se trouvant là où ils ont grandi. Luffy s'en souvient bien car il courrait après Ace plus jeune, et ce dernier lui a plus d'une fois lancé des pierres pour l'empêcher de le suivre jusqu'au Grey Terminal. Mais le petit garçon élastique était très persévérant, et il a finalement rencontré Sabo, qui devint leur troisième frère. Même si les débuts étaient difficiles, les trois garçons sont devenus inséparables. Malheureusement, Sabo les quitta bien vite pour rejoindre les cieux, et Ace et Luffy se retrouvèrent seuls à honorer la mémoire de leur défunt frère.

Mais revenons au présent. Ace secoue la tête, étonné que tous ces souvenirs lui reviennent maintenant en mémoire. L'après-midi passe rapidement, entre les duels opposants les deux pirates, comme au bon vieux temps, pour savoir lequel des deux est le plus fort. Rien n'a changé, Ace met toujours une raclé à son cadet. Même petits, alors que Luffy avait déjà mangé le fruit du Gum-Gum, il ne pouvait battre son grand frère, alors maintenant que ce dernier possède le Pyro-fruit, il est encore plus imbattable. Mais le plus jeune ne se dégonfle pas, et c'est seulement lorsque la nuit commence à tomber que les deux bruns décident de rentrer à l'hôtel.

- Ace, tu es dans le même hôtel que nous ? interroge le garçon élastique.

- Oui, il me semble. J'ai cru voir un des membres de ton équipage dans celui où j'étais tout à l'heure.

- Super ! On va pouvoir dormir ensemble ! Comme lorsque nous étions petits.

- Euh, Luffy, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je-

- Mais si, allez viens !

Ne pouvant résister à son cadet, Ace se retrouve finalement dans la chambre de Luffy. La chaleur estivale de la saison aidant, les deux frères se retrouvent rapidement torse nu.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demande le plus petit.

Le fils de Gold Roger se retourne vers son frère et la réponse qu'il veut donner se bloque dans sa gorge, se faisant remplacer par une autre.

- Toi...

- Nani ?!

Le rouge aux joues, Ace se détourne et se baffe mentalement. Depuis quand fantasme-t-il sur le corps, certes parfait, de son cadet ?

- Ace, tu vas bien ?

- O-oui... Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es tout rouge... Tu es malade ?

Il n'aurait pas dût se retourner... Maintenant des images étranges, les mettant en scènes lui et son petit frère, se font chemin dans sa tête.

Doucement, Ace se rapproche de l'homme élastique.

- Je peux essayer quelque chose, Luffy ?

- Bien su- !

Luffy n'a pas le temps de terminer sa réponse, les lèvres de son aîné viennent de capturer sa bouche. Malgré lui, ses yeux se ferment, et automatiquement ses bras se referment sur la nuque du plus grand.

Voyant que le plus petit ne le repousse pas, Ace accentue son baiser, avançant sa langue pour lécher les lèvres de son cadet. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche sous la demande silencieuse. Les deux langues se rencontrent, commençant leur danse langoureuse. Ace domine rapidement Luffy qui se laisse mener par son grand frère.

Les mains de l'homme ayant mangé le Pyro-fruit descendent lentement sur le torse de l'autre, caressant les pectoraux, agaçant les tétons érigés par le plaisir, descendant plus bas, frôlant juste les abdominaux pour s'arrêter sur la bosse déformant déjà le pantalon de Luffy. Ace sourit dans le baiser, sachant que son cadet est dans cet état grâce à lui.  
Luffy rompt le baiser par un gémissement dût à une pression un peu plus forte de son aîné sur son sexe tendu.

- Hum !

- Veux-tu aller plus loin, petit frère ? demande malicieusement l'homme-flamme, accentuant encore une fois son contact.

- A-Ace...

Prenant cette réponse pour un oui, Ace pousse le capitaine du Sunny sur le lit, se plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus de ce dernier pour reprendre ses lèvres et l'emmener dans un baiser plus chaud que le précédent.

Perdu dans la bouche de son frère, Luffy ne remarque qu'il est complètement nu seulement lorsque le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche empoigne sa verge à pleine main pour commencer à le masturber doucement.

- Han ! Qu-que fais-t-tu ? A-Ace ? Hm !

- Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

Le cerveau du petit brun n'est plus apte à fonctionner correctement, trop embrumé par les sensations qu'il ressent au niveau de son bas ventre, ceci juste avec les mains de son grand frère. Alors, lorsque ce dernier passe sa langue sur la hampe érigée, suivant la veine tout le long, allant du gland vers la base, le nez frôlant l'aine du plus jeune, pour retourner suçoter le bout avant de la prendre, enfin, entièrement en bouche pour appliquer des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, le cadet ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise, et se concentrer pour se rappeler comment respirer convenablement afin de ne pas manquer d'oxygène.

Ace enroule sa langue autour du sexe de Luffy, ce qui ne l'aide pas à retrouver une respiration normale. Sous le plaisir, le garçon caoutchouc ferme les yeux et écarte les jambes, en une invitation, silencieuse et inconsciente, à aller plus loin dans cet ébat. Le plus grand s'installe confortablement dans la place offerte, et en profites pour accentuer ses aller-retour sur la verge. A bout, Luffy se tend avant de se libérer en un râle dans la bouche de son frère, qui avale le tout goulûment, allant jusqu'à lécher la hampe au repos afin de récupérer la moindre goutte.

Ace profite que son cadet soit encore dans son plaisir post-orgasmique pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait préparé. Il s'en verse une bonne dose dans la main, avant d'entrer un doigt dans le corps de Luffy, qui ne remarque même pas l'intrusion.

C'est la pénétration du deuxième doigt qui ramène le futur roi des pirates à la réalité.

- A-Ace ? C'est qu-quoi ? C'est bizarre...

- Détends-toi, je vais te faire crier ton plaisir encore une fois, comme tout à l'heure, ajoute Ace d'un air malicieux faisant rougir le plus jeune.

- H-Hein ?

Ace ne répond pas et enfonce son annulaire à la suite de son majeur et de son index dans le corps offert. Après quelques instants ainsi, lorsque les soupirs de Luffy se font plus prononcés, montrant son adaptation, le pirate de feu lui soulève les jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules.

- Tu es prêt, je vais commencer, annonce-t-il.

- Prêt ? Mais p-prêt à qu- Hn !

Luffy ne termine pas sa phrase, Ace commence son intrusion, le pénétrant doucement pour lui faire le moins de mal possible. Une fois complètement entré, il attend que son frère s'habitue à sa présence, embrassant son visage crispé par la douleur. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau que ses lèvres peuvent atteindre. Le jeu dure ainsi quelques minutes avant que le fils de Dragon n'amorce de lui-même un mouvement de hanche.

Comprenant le message silencieux, Ace se recule et commence de lents va-et-vient, se fiant aux soupirs de son frère pour accélérer.

- A-Ace ! Encore ! L-Là ! C'est quoi ? En-Encore ! A-Ace !

- Tu aimes que je touche ce point n'est-ce pas Luffy.

- Hum !

- Tu veux que je recommence ?

- Hmmm !

- Dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux, petit frère.

- O-Oui ! En-Encore !

- Très bien.

- Han !

Ace abuse alors de cette tâche présente dans le corps de chaque homme pour faire crier son cadet de plaisir, ne se rassasiant jamais d'entendre sa voix emplie de jouissance. Luffy, quant à lui, ne peut se contenter seulement de s'accrocher aux draps, tellement fort que ses jointures sont blanches, et de subir le bon vouloir de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Ne tenant plus, le plus jeune se libère une seconde fois entre leurs deux torses. Ressentant les parois autour de sa verge brulante se resserrer sous l'orgasme de son frère, Ace n'arrive qu'à effectuer que quelques coups de reins en plus avant de se libérer à son tour dans le corps accueillant.

Il se retire, s'allongeant aux cotés de Luffy pour reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier l'interroge.

- Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?

- Je viens de t'initier aux plaisirs de la chair.

- Aux plaisirs de la chair ?

- Tu as aimé ?

- Oui, c'était bon.

Ace, non peu fier du compliment, peut-être involontaire, du petit brun, sourit et dirige son regard vers les jambes de ce dernier pour apercevoir un peu de sa semence coulée. Ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il se stoppe en voyant Luffy endormi, s'étant rapproché de son grand frère. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le fils de Roger caresse tendrement les cheveux de son petit frère, qui soupir dans son sommeil au contact, avant de se coller un peu plus au torse musclé, et Ace s'endort à son tour, serrant Luffy dans les bras.

* * *

Seulement quelques heures ont passées lorsqu'Ace reprend conscience. Le jour n'est pas encore levé et la lune reste maîtresse de la nuit en compagnie de ses sbires, les étoiles. Sur les 88 constellations existantes, quelques-unes sont visibles, comme la Grande Ours, le Pégase, le Triangle Australe, ou encore le Loup. Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux vers les dessins d'étoiles aléatoires, Poings Ardents est ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sent Mugiwara remué contre lui, et étouffer un léger bâillement de sa main droite.

- Tu es réveillé ? interroge le plus grand.

- Hum...

- Bien dormi ?

- Moui... répond le cadet après un nouveau bâillement.

- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

Luffy hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, mais alors qu'il amorce un geste pour se relever, un douleur se rappelle à lui dans le creux de ses reins, et c'est en soufflant qu'il se recouche dans son lit.

- Aïe...

Ace, non peu fier de ce léger incident qui embête son compagnon, lui propose alors :

- Tu veux peut-être de l'aide ? rigole-t-il à moitié.

- Euh... Oui, surement... Aïe !

Après un second pouffement, le fils de Roger attrape son petit frère pour le porter comme une princesse, et c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignent la salle de bain, non sans un léger rougissement sur les joues de Luffy en vue de sa position. Est-ce vraiment normal, la nuit qu'il vient de passer avec son frère ? Ne serait-ce pas contre nature ?

Un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres le ramène au moment présent et il pose ses prunelles remplies d'interrogations dans celles de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ?

- A-Ace... Ce que nous avons fait hier... heu... Ce n'est p-pas... normal... Non ?!

- Comment ça ?

- Bah... nous sommes frères, et entre frère, nous ne-

- Chut !

Un doigt sur sa bouche empêche le plus jeune de continuer. Ce dernier plonge ses pupilles charbons dans celles de son frère, le rouge colorant toujours un peu plus ses pommettes en le voyant se rapprocher et capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Le peu de raison qu'il reste à Luffy s'envole rapidement lorsqu'il sent les mains baladeuses d'Ace parcourir son corps, l'électrifiant à chaque passage de ses doigts, et laissant une trace brulante d'envie sur sa peau à chacune de ces légères caresses.

Les deux bruns sont rapidement dans la douche, et l'homme au Pyro-fruit allume le jet d'eau pour commencer à laver son frère. Le capitaine du Sunny a perdu toute sa volonté de s'expliquer avec le membre de sa famille dès le moment où celui-ci a recommencé ses attouchements. Alors il se laisse aller, car il adore cette sensation, son dos reposant sur le torse du plus grand, soufflant plus fortement lorsque les mains brulantes descendent doucement le long de ses abdos, frôlant son pénis de nouveau au garde-à-vous mais sans jamais le toucher, laissant le petit capitaine dans une frustration incroyable. Luffy pousse un gémissement de supplication en remarquant que son frère ne fait que tourner autour du pot, sans jamais lui donner ce qu'il veut vraiment.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Luffy, souffle Ace à son oreille, provoquant des frissons de plaisir au plus jeune à l'entente de la voie rendue si rauque par l'envie.

- C-C'est pas norm-normal... Han ! Ace !

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demande-t-il en accentuant les coups de reins qu'il a commencé pour montrer clairement son envie de son petit frère.

Luffy tremble et ferme les yeux pour essayer de garder sa raison, mais lorsqu'un doigt taquin vient se poser juste le bout de sa verge, titillant son gland, sa volonté est vite partie aux oubliettes. Il se retourne, et embrasse voracement son aîné avant de lui murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :

- Touche-moi ! Comme cette nuit, touche-moi encore, s'il te plait...

Ace sourit avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de son cadet, et il empoigne fortement la barre de chair pour y appliquer de suite un va-et-vient soutenu, sous les gémissements de soulagement et de plaisir du plus petit. Luffy ne tarde pas à venir, l'eau de la douche nettoyant rapidement toutes traces de sperme. En soufflant pour se remettre de son orgasme, ses yeux se posent sur la fierté de son grand frère et un souvenir lui revient en mémoire. Il voudrait bien essayer lui aussi, afin de donner du plaisir au second de Barbe Blanche, comme lui ressent du plaisir.

A genoux devant Ace, Luffy observe la hampe dressée avant de l'attraper d'une main tremblante, pas très sûr de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

- Hmmm, Luffy... !

Le gémissement le remet en confiance, et il approche sa langue avant lécher la verge comme il lècherait une sucette. Les mains d'Ace se sont perdues dans les cheveux de son cadet, se faisant violence pour ne pas pénétrer sauvagement cet antre si tentant.

Hésitant, Luffy enfourne finalement la verge dans sa bouche, n'en prenant que la moitié, et reproduit les mêmes gestes de son aîné lors de sa fellation plus tôt dans la nuit. Le petit brun lève les yeux pour voir si ce qu'il fait est bien, et il remarque que le mangeur du Pyro-fruit a fermé les yeux sous la douce torture. Sa bouche est ouverte, permettant une respiration plus facile même si cette dernière est erratique, instable et sans cohérence.

Alors qu'il se sent venir, Ace remonte son petit frère pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il ne va pas jouir dans la bouche de son frère qui encore novice dans la matière...

- Ce n'était pas bien ? demande Luffy, inquiet que son aîné l'ai si soudainement retiré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... C'était génial.

Luffy sourit sous le compliment, content d'avoir réussi à faire plaisir au plus grand.  
Sans prévenir, Ace soulève le plus jeune, qui entoure ses jambes autour de sa taille par reflex, et le pénètre sans plus de cérémonie, heureux de retrouver l'intimé de Luffy, toujours étirée par leur précédents ébats. Dans le mouvement, il a percuté de plein fouet la prostate de l'homme caoutchouc, l'envoyant de suite chez les étoiles.

- Han !

Le plus grand enchaîne de violents coups de reins, plaquant Luffy contre le mur de la douche pour un meilleur soutien. L'eau facilite la pénétration, et leur plaisir n'est que plus grand. Cette danse sexuelle est plus violente que la première, où les deux hommes apprenaient à se connaître, découvrir les points sensibles chez l'un ou l'autre. Maintenant, le temps de la découverte est passé, et Ace s'est exactement comment faire pour envoyer son frère dans une autre galaxie.

- Ace ! Hm... Plus... gémit Luffy.

- Plus ? Plus qu-quoi ? Gn... Soit plus clair... Luffy ! Hum ! interroge sadiquement Ace, comprenant très bien la demande.

- Pl-Plus fort ! Han ! Plus loin ! Plus v-vite ! Oui ! Encore ! Comme ça ! Han !

Ace obéit. Il accélère ses mouvements de hanches, percutant plus fort et plus rapidement la masse de nerf dans le corps du plus jeune qui ne tarde pas à venir une seconde fois entre leur deux corps. Ressentant les parois de chair se resserrer autour de lui, Ace arrive à son tour, se libérant dans le corps du petit brun. Se retirant doucement, il remarque que Luffy s'est endormi sous la fatigue. Il le lave doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, avant de le coucher dans le lit et de s'allonger une nouvelle fois à ses côtés en le prenant dans ses bras. Il lui murmure trois petits mots dans le creux de l'oreille, attirant un sourire sur les lèvres de l'endormi.

- Je t'aime...

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur

Et voilà le OS Ace x Luffy qui s'est fait attendre.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien ? Moyen ? Pas bien ? Etrange ? C'est la première fois que j'écris un PWP, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop lourd.

Le chapitre 04 de " La persistance du Mal" devrait être posté le Weekend prochain si tout va bien.

Reviews ?

Dying to Bleed


End file.
